1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device for automobile safety in the field of automobile safety.
2. Related Art
With the rapid development of national economy of People's Republic of China, the significant improvement of national living standard and the continuous progress of science and technology, more and more people are possessing automobiles, in which case people are confronted with the problem involving protection of their automobiles from being stolen.
The conventional anti-theft devices for automobiles include mechanical anti-theft devices and electronic anti-theft devices. The mechanical anti-theft devices mainly achieve the theft-proof purpose by locking the clutch, brake, throttle or steering wheel. However, the mechanical anti-theft devices could not make alarms and are troublesome to be mounted and removed. In addition, there needs space to accommodate the anti-theft devices once they are unlocked, which brings unaesthetic appearance and inconvenience thanks to the limited internal space of automobiles. The electronic anti-theft devices are of various types and functions, but still have some problems. For example, the feeling of the owner of the automobile would be significantly affected by false alarms in a negative manner, so are the people around the area where the automobile is located. The electronic anti-theft devices consume power even in the standby mode, which puts a large burden on the onboard storage cell. Furthermore, the wireless electric signals of the anti-theft devices could be screened with a specific tool or intercepted and captured in the air by some thief, so that the automobiles would be stolen.
Therefore, it is becoming the common demand and object of the manufacturers and users of automobile safety devices, to ensure safety of the automobiles and reduce the negative impact of false alarms on the owners and people around the automobiles.